Anything
by grungekitty
Summary: "Mabel...You can't die, because I don't know what I'll do to get you back if you do!" overhears an eager dream demon. Maybe he just might intervene here...T for violence!


**First GF fic.**

**I thought about writing some sibling fluff before, but never got to it.**

**I thought up this plot, and I couldn't get it out of my head!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

He jumped out of the way of a gust of fire. He wasn't watching her. He didn't think to.

The chimera swatted her away with its front paw. He didn't notice.

She was durable, she always had been. He'd never needed to notice before!

How excited had he been to go out and catch a chimera? She had wanted to just stay in.

"_Can't we go tomorrow?"_

Dipper had refused.

"_I wanted to knit waddles a new sweater!"_

Dipper had dragged her out by her sleeve.

"_Fine."_

Now Dipper was greedily getting his net out, fire proof naturally. He had barely noticed that Mabel and been thrown towards the street. He didn't react to the thud of her landing. It wasn't too far a throw, she'd be fine.

If that was all it was.

He stopped for a shocked moment when he heard the crunch of metal.

He dropped the net when he heard the unfathomable shriek.

"What did you do!?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Someone call 911!"

Dipper started running before he processed anything. He hadn't thought anything through, he just started moving.

The chimera ran away from the sudden amount of loud noise while Dipper ran to it.

"Oh my god!"

"Are you ok?"

"DOES SHE LOOK OK TO YOU!?"

Dipper heard talking, but he couldn't make out the words. It was all white noise. He'd blanked out completely. Yet he ran to the street with mighty urgency. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. He just was.

All of that blissful ignorance came to a screeching halt.

"MABEL!"

Dipper ran to his sister lying in the middle of the street.

"Oh my god, Mabel!"

Her leg was bent upwards, her bones were jutting out in places, and there was enough blood to make a vampire sick. Everything around and beneath her was red.

"Nonononononono….Mabel!" Dipper said, surprising himself at his lack of stammering.

Dipper grabbed her head and lifted it slightly. She coughed.

This was bad. This was really bad.

Dipper felt his eyes water to the point of blinding him. His hands shook with her sticky hair in in them.

"D…Dipper?"

Blood came from her mouth as she coughed more and more. The red liquid sputtering out as she forced air over her numb tongue.

Dipper felt something rip inside his core.

"Shh, Mabel, don't talk, ok?" Dipper sobbed.

He needed to support her head. It felt so frail in his arms. He panicked and desperately looked for something. The journal fell out of his vest pocket.

Dipper didn't think past its use to Mabel at this point.

So Dipper placed one of his most prized possessions right into the middle of this gushing puddle of blood, staining it deeply. The secrets held in its pages didn't matter, it was just Mabel's pillow now.

Dipper now took notice of his surroundings. There was a large man with the guiltiest face Dipper had ever seen on a human being, a small women filled with the panic of a rabbit in danger, and a teenage girl staring at him, utterly horrified.

Dipper sobbed more.

"What are you doing!? CALL SOMEONE!" Dipper cried, holding on to his twin.

The teen girl, the only one coherent enough to process the statement, nodded and pulled out her phone, walking away a bit.

"Mabel, you're going to be ok, ok?" Dipper cried, ignoring the ridiculous sounding word repeat that was technically still correct.

Her favorite sweater was torn in so many places, everywhere else was stained with blood and dirt. It was falling off the shoulder revealing her T-shirt, also torn and stained.

He cried even harder.

He sat silently until he picked up on a voice in the chaos.

"Dipper?"

Lee had heard that there was "an accident" in town. Of course the teens went to see the gore. None of them expecting more than a fender bender.

"Dipper what are you…OH MY GOD! IS THAT MABEL!?" Wendy shrieked in horror, realizing the situation.

Dipper just kept crying.

Wendy ran to the two, whipping her flannel off and putting it over the bleeding girl. She took Mabel's head off the journal, not recognizing the bloodstained book, and put it in her lap. The red head started stroking the brunette's hair.

"Guys!" Wendy called over her shoulder "Help me keep her awake!"

Dipper looked up. He hadn't even thought of that.

Everyone but Tambry ran towards the scene. The purple haired teen stared in shook for a moment before she, terrified, pulled out her phone.

"Status update: Watching kid die. #horrified." She muttered out loud in a trembling voice.

Robbie bolted back and pushed her arm down.

"Tam, this hardly seems like the time." Robbie said in an exhausted tone.

Tambry broken down crying. Robbie pulled her close and let her cry into the heart on his sweatshirt.

"I know. I know." He said softly, comforting his girlfriend, patting her head.

Other townsfolk were gathered around, staring in shock and horror at the bleeding Pine's girl and the sobbing mess of a brother. They had all come to know the duo well.

Mabel's eyes fluttered closed.

"Thomson, do something!" Wendy begged "Hey Mabel, Thomson's gonna do something cool, you don't want to miss that do you?"

Wendy was furiously wiping away tears.

Mabel cracked her eyes. She was dazed and he gaze was glassy at best.

The thought finally hit Dipper.

She's going to die.

This isn't just her getting really hurt.

She was going to die.

Dipper snatched her away from Wendy.

"Mabel. Mabel! Mabel look at me!" Dipper yelled frantically with renewed force.

Mabel focused her eyes on his.

"Mabel…" Dipper was doing his best not to let tears fall on her "Mabel you can't die, ok?"

Everyone watched solemnly.

"I….I can't make any promise…" Mabel started to say before her head started to roll.

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled, slapping her cheeks. "MABEL NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

"Dipper…" Wendy attempted to comfort the boy, but was ignored.

"Mabel look at me!" Dipper demanded "You're not allowed to die! I don't care what you….what _I_ have to do! I'm not letting you die, Mabel!"

Dipper couldn't stop his cracking voice.

"Mabel I swear to god I'll…I'll do whatever it takes." Dipper squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dip…" Mabel coughed blood on his face, but he didn't care.

"Mabel, I will make any deal, I will do anything I have to. You can't die, because I don't know what I'll do to get you back if you do!" Dipper sobbed.

Dipper felt himself being pulled away from his twin.

"NO! NO NO NO!" He screamed.

"Kid calm down!" his captor said soothingly.

Mabel was being placed on a gurney, her eyes drooping more and more.

Dipper didn't care that the sensible part of his brain was telling him to let the paramedics work, he couldn't leave his sister. Not like this.

He broke out of the adult's hold and ran to her. He jumped into the ambulance and grabbed her hand.

"Mabel! Hang on, ok?" He sobbed.

"Get the kid out of her!"

"Hold on, she's responding to him!"

Dipper didn't listen, he was only focused on Mabel and here weak eyes.

The one that had been holding him came running to retrieve him.

"He's her twin!" Wendy yelled "He's her twin brother! Just let him ride along!"

At that it was silently agreed to just let the hysteric boy ride along.

"Dipper….dipper I'm sorry." Mabel sputtered.

"No, No Mabel! Don't you _dare_!" Dipper cried, knowing what she meant.

"We're losing her!"

"Get the defib!"

"Mabel I swear to god." Dipper squeezed her hand so tight he thought he'd snap it in half.

"I think we might need to call it."

"Mabel….just hold on!" Dipper begged.

"I…I can't…I….Bill…?" Mabel almost inaudibly stammered staring off into empty space as he eyes shut.

Dipper felt it. Something in him told him, she was dying. This was it. He knew it. His twin was dead.

"MABEL NO!" Dipper shouted.

"Wait!" one of the paramedics threw her arm out "She's stabilizing!"

"What?"

"How in the world?"

"It's a miracle!"

Dipper couldn't even speak. He didn't know if she was about to die or not. Everyone around him was confused, but not as much as him. She was about to die, he felt it. Then suddenly she wasn't. It didn't feel natural, but he didn't really care as long as she was still alive.

Dipper followed the rushed panic surrounding his sister all the way to the operating room before he was pushed out and his Grunkle Stan picked him up to carry him away.

The last thing he saw was them cutting off her sweater to operate.

"That was her favorite." Was all he could think.

* * *

Dipper paced.

Dipper paced and paced.

All he could do was pace.

His feet hurt, his legs ached, and he wasn't even sure how much he needed sleep, but he kept pacing and nobody stopped him.

He had thrown his cap across the room in frustration. He had messed up his hair over and over again in guilt. He didn't care who saw his birthmark right now.

Stan had retrieve his hat and held it in his lap, watching his great nephew pace.

Half the town was in the waiting room, and all of them were staring sadly at Dipper.

Wendy had the journal, having recognized it after Mabel and Dipper were gone. She would give it back to him later.

Soos had brought Waddles and held the nervous pig in his lap. Nobody said anything about it.

People went home, passed out, got food, but Dipper just kept pacing.

Soos finally stopped him.

"Dude, it's been 16 hours." He said.

Dipper stared at him like he was speaking an alien langue. He might as well of been. Dipper was still too out of it to understand anything.

"C'mon, I'm getting you some food." Soos said as he picked the twelve year old up.

Dipper didn't eat. He couldn't eat. It would just come back up.

"Come on kid, when she comes out of there she isn't going to want to see you wasting away." Stan tried cheerfully.

Dipper stared at the table.

The police came to question Dipper about the accident, but he refused to answer any questions until he got word about Mabel.

Then finally a doctor came to Dipper.

"HOW IS SHE!?" He loudly blurted out.

He was shocked at the sound of his own voice since he hadn't used it in hours.

The doctor put her hand up to calm him.

"It's been one miracle after another." She said "Everything's looking promising for now, but I'm not going to lie, luck runs out, and that's all that's kept her going this long."

Dipper nodded.

The doctor left.

"I can't explain it! One second we're ready to call the T.O.D., next she's stable." A nearby paramedic said, telling his tale to fellow on break coworkers "It was crazy! Like some supernatural force pulled her back just in time."

Dipper heard this and froze.

"_Mabel….just hold on!"_

"_I…I can't…I….Bill…?"_

The last words he heard from his sister rang through his head, suddenly understandable.

Dipper went back to pacing.

* * *

Dipper had been forced into sitting. His body was grateful, but his mind wanted to go back to pacing.

Stan was talking to a doctor near the door. Dipper desperately wanted to go hear what they were talking about, but Wendy wouldn't let him get up.

Stan finished his conversation and walked over to Dipper, his face serious and unreadable.

Dipper perked up, eager for news.

"They're done, kid." Stan said in neither a happy, nor sad tone.

Was something wrong? Was she dead? Was she ok?

"Can we see her?" Dipper asked, his eye tearing up.

"Yeah…" Grunkle Stan looked away.

"What!?" Dipper asked, seized by panic.

"She's in a coma." Stan sighed.

Dipper's thoughts froze.

Silence.

"Will she wake up?" Dipper asked after a long time.

"They don't know." Stan said sadly.

* * *

Crying and apologizing were the only two things Dipper Pines was using his breath for.

Eventually he was left alone with his sister. No one could comfort him and he refused to move.

The hospital room was filled with flowers and stuffed animals from almost everyone in gravity falls. They all laid unappreciated by their new owner, still sleeping.

At least she wasn't dead.

She wasn't dead.

Oh god, she wasn't dead.

After 42 hours, Dipper finally let his eye close.

Dipper sat up, suddenly unable to feel his physical strain and aching. Everything was black and white. He was in the mindscape.

"'Bout time, kid!" a nasally voice sighed, further confirming his suspicions.

"Bill." Dipper said as he turned.

"The one and only!" Bill said smugly "I've been waiting for you to take a nap for almost two days straight! You really _are_ a train wreck, Pine Tree."

Bill ruffed Dipper's hair, much to the child's dismay.

"What do you want?" Dipper said, unamused.

"The usual." Bill said nonchalantly.

Dipper stood there, tapping his foot, waiting for more.

Bill sighed, unhappy at being made to spell things out.

"I heard what you said over your sister's dying body, really touching stuff." Bill said in his usual off-kilter tone, twirling his cane as he spoke.

"You…you saved her didn't you?" Dipper realized, remembering Mabel's last words while she stared at what seemed to be nothing.

In retrospect, she was probably staring at Bill.

"Bingo, kiddo." Bill cheered.

"So….she _really_ was going to die wasn't she?" Dipper was horrified.

"Yup." Bill confirmed, rather bored sounding.

Dipper sat down and put his head in his hands.

Bill floated down to Dipper's eye level.

"Hey kid! Can you have you're emotional issues later? There's business to do right now." Bill said.

Dipper looked up. He felt sick, but he needed to know how wrapped up in this the monstrous triangle was.

"At-a-boy!" Bill cooed, patting Dipper's head "So here's the deal."

Bill floated back up above his correspondent and leaned forward on his cane.

"I stopped Shooting Star from kicking the bucket, but I didn't do it for free." He switched positions, now laying on his side, playing with his cane. "You see a coma is what you meatbags call it when some's trapped in the mindscape."

"Mabe-" Dipper started to yell in panic, before being shushed by a triangular gag on his mouth.

"Lemme finish!" Bill snapped, rather annoyed.

Dipper took the gag off, but sat quietly.

"So when I heard how desperate you were to keep Shooting Star from biting the big one, I got an idea. So I saved her, but I'm not letting her out of the mindscape unless you do a few things for me." if Bill hand a mouth, it would be in a sickeningly twisted grin.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked frightenedly.

"Well first, I want your journal destroyed. I don't care how, just make sure nobody can ever use it ever again, got it?"

Dipper nodded. So far this wasn't too bad.

"Next, I want you both out of the paranormal! No more monster hunts, magic using, mystery solving, notta, zip, no more." Bill listed in a more serious demeanor than usual.

Dipper nodded. That was the reason Mabel got hurt anyways…a monster hunt. He doubted he'd be up for doing that ever again even without this deal.

"Third, I need you to clean up a few of your messes." Bill seemed to wink "That blindeye gun will be your new bestie this week!"

Dipper gulped, then nodded. He wasn't happy about it, but he'd do it for Mabel.

"And finally, this one's the dozy, I need a **sacrifice**." Bill said, turning blue eyed and using his unnatural demon voice.

Dipper yelped and scampered backwards.

"What!?"

"Yeah…Saving Shooting Star took a lot of energy." Bill explained, back to his normal self "I need another life to siphon."

Dipper shook like a frightened rodent.

"I'll go ahead and give you the details!" Bill said cheerfully, relishing in Dipper's fright "It has to be human, and it has to be unwilling. So no self-sacrifice nonsense."

"What?" Dipper repeated.

"Yeah, it's how I get my power, siphoning off of dying souls. The sacrifice can't be willing, but the _sacrificer_ has to be. Sorry, kid. Not my rules." Bill shrugged.

Dipper continued shaking.

"OH! And something else I forgot to mention!" Bill said loudly "I can't wake her up after two weeks. No matter what anyone does."

"WHAT!?" Dipper yelled.

"Yesh, kid!" Bill nagged "Again, not my rules. If someone's lost or trapped in the mindscape for more than two weeks, nobody can get them out, not even me."

Breathing was getting hard.

"Well there are a few cases, but I wouldn't bet on it, they're rare, and as far as I know, none of them are ever _placed_ in the mindscape." Bill said, looking at his pitch black nails, indistinguishable from the rest of his hand "If you look it up, it's actually really rare for people to wake up from a coma after a couple weeks."

"I…" Dipper gasped "I can't _kill_ anyone!"

"Relax kid! I'll handle the body! You can't get caught for feeding someone to a demon!" Bill assured.

"I can't…." Dipper repeated, hyperventilating.

"Not even for your sister?" Bill asked in a cocky tone.

He knew Dipper was going to cave. He finally had something the kid was truly desperate for.

"So what do you say, kid? **Do we have a deal?**" Bill said, engulfed in blue flames.

* * *

Dipper had woken up, and talked to the police. The chimera had been changed to a bear while telling the story.

Then he talked to the family that had hit his sister.

If it weren't for Bill, they'd of killed her. Dipper wanted to be mad about that.

He had planned on sacrificing the jerk who had been driving, but then he talked to the man.

He reminded him of Mabel herself. He was a huge man that was very clearly the emotional type. The hug he gave Dipper was spine cracking. He loved his daughter and wife so much and felt so bad about hitting Mabel. He paid for as much of the hospital bill as he could, and apologized in three languages.

Dipper went back to the police and revised his story in kinder words.

It really hadn't been his fault. Mabel had been thrown into the street. To him, she came out of nowhere. The man couldn't have prevented it without breaking the laws of physics. (Not that he didn't feel like he could of if he'd believed harder or something.)

No, in the end it was that stupid chimera's fault.

Dipper had never had the intention to kill anything more than a bug before. He suppose it couldn't hurt to practice on the thing that killed his sister before he had to kill a human to bring her back.

He had kept stabbing it long after it was dead. He cried and screamed and yelled while he kept trying to kill it more.

He came home late, covered in blood.

* * *

Dipper shot the blindeye gun for the millionth time that week. He was pretty much done with "clean up".

Now to the harder tasks.

Physically they were probably easier that running around town erasing memories, but emotionally, they were hell.

First he burned the blood soaked journal.

Somewhere in the distance, he could almost hear Bill cackling.

He had five days left to sacrifice someone to Bill, then Mabel would wake up and he'd use the gun two more times.

Once on her, and once on himself.

He had left himself a note, it was all set. He'd never have to know what he went through, but he'd know he went through _something_ and trust himself enough to not go looking for it.

Now the only lose end was who to sacrifice.

Dipper wanted to pick the least innocent person he could, but Gideon was in jail. Maybe Blind Ivan? No, he was so harmless and sweet now. Robbie V? No, he was a jerk, but he wasn't evil! Plus since Mabel hooked him up with Tambry he's been pretty cool. Bud Gleeful? No, Dipper could never over power him.

While Bill would do most the work, Dipper still had to drag somebody over a rune and stab them.

Mrs. Gleeful?

She wasn't all there anymore anyways, not to mention she was as frail as she could be. She'd be easy to drag and force around.

Dipper didn't want to do it to that poor women, but the more he thought, the less likely it was that anyone else would do.

Dipper just hoped beyond hope she didn't count as "willing"

* * *

"Wow, who knew such a small old lady had such a pair of lungs on her!" Bill laughed.

Dipper cried and stared at the blood on his hands.

"If it helps kid, she gets a normal after life. I didn't eat her soul or whatever." Bill shrugged.

Dipper had cried and said he was sorry through the entire thing, but she probably couldn't hear him over her own screams.

Mrs. Gleeful had screamed like a banshee.

Dipper vomited.

Bill laughed.

"She'll be up and about by tomorrow morning." Bill promised, referring to his hostage.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Dipper used the gun on her immediately. It would be easier to blame her confusion on the coma when she woke up tomarrow.

Then he went back to the mystery shack and did something he never thought he'd want to do.

* * *

_Dear Dipper,_

_This is you. By the time you're reading this, you'll have erased your own memory. Trust me…you, it's for the best. You don't want to remember what happened._

_Unpleasant details aside, you made a deal. You did it to save Mabel. (Speaking of her DO NOT let her see this note!) I/you have already completed most of the deal, these things are better forgotten, all you have to do is just _**_STAY. AWAY. FROM. THE. SUPER. NATURAL._**_ No mysteries, no monster hunts, no demon summoning, no magic, stay away from all of it! It's part of the deal, and I/you don't want to know what happens if I/you break this deal._

_Trust me/you on this._

_Mabel's memory of what all happened is gone too. This is to protect you both._

_Hug her tight for me, ok?_

_P.S. The weird gun you woke up holding, that's the memory deletion devise. Get rid of it._

_P.P.S. Burn this._

_Sincerely, _  
_Dipper Pines._

* * *

**End I guess?**

**I in all honesty don't know.**

**It seemed like a good stopping place.**

**WHAT YOU ALL THINK!?**

**Oh wow….has it really been six hours?**

**Cipher's probably PISSED at me, right? Making him wait like this.**

**Ok, I'll stop attempting to be funny.**

**Leave me some reviews and I might write more gravity falls!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
